Right Kind Of Wrong
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: Chax oneshot. My version of what happens after Charlie & Brax's HOT second kiss. Rated M for sex & language.


**Now that I've stopped crying after tonight's finale, I've decided to post something in the hope of cheering a few fellow chax fans up. It's what happens after one of my favourite scenes …their 2****nd**** kiss.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! xo**

**Charlie's POV:**

I ran faster up the hill as his words kept repeating themselves in my head _"You would honestly sell out your own daughter? …I …that's, that's beautiful!"_ This was killing me, why did I care so much? Why do I care what Darryl Braxton thinks? I was just doing my job.

So why can't I let this go?

I slow down as I reach our driveway, still frustrated and hoping a relaxing bath might calm me down. But as I head to the back door I run in to the one person I did not need to see right now!

"_What do you want?"_ I ask straight out. I really don't have the energy for this right now. _"Just wanted to say thanks."_ He explains "…Casey reckons you're dropping the investigation. Annoyed, I barge past him heading inside _"Well it's got nothing to do with you, trying to pressure me over Ruby, so don't flatter yourself!"_ I state, matter of factly. _"The thought never crossed my mind"_ I hear him say as I get the water jug out of the fridge and pour myself a glass. _"We didn't have enough evidence to prosecute…"_ I continue, unsure of why I feel the need to justify myself to him. _"You don't wanna admit, you took my advice. It's ok, I get it."_ I slam the jug on the counter, turning to face him. _"Yeah? Then get this. I don't want Casey to see Ruby, ever again."_ He shrugs, still leaning against the door frame _"It's there decision"_ he replies _"well, it's the wrong decision for Ruby."_ He continues _"Look, you know, you can tell yourself that. But I think we both know, this isn't about Casey and Ruby_" I take the bait, snapping back at him _"Really, then what is it about, exactly?"_ I ask, stepping forward. He smirks, that know it all smirk that I just want to slap off his face. That know it all smirk that I haven't been able to get out of my head for weeks. He lifts his arm to touch mine as I immediately move back slightly _"Touch me, and you'll regret it!"_ I threaten. _"No"_ he says matter of factly, shaking his head. _"No. I can't ever imagine, regretting touching you"_ the line pours out of his mouth smooth as silk, as he tries to touch me again. I twist his arm around his back and use all my weight to push him up against the wall near the fridge, gripping on to the collar of his shirt. He stops himself, gripping the wall with his hand as he lets out a surprised laugh. I can't let this happen, I remind myself. It's wrong, so wrong. _"Are you gonna behave, if I let go?"_ I question. _"Nuh"_ he confidently responds, shaking his head like a defiant little kid as he smiles that sexy smile, with those dimples. I am so screwed, I think to myself as I let him go, dropping my arms to my side as I'm unable to fight his charm any longer. He turns around, straightening his shirt and looks at me, he knows he's won. His right hand finds the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss; I let him, powerless against him and unable to resist him anymore. The kiss is passionate and full of want and desire; I run my hands through his hair and grip the back of his shoulder, wanting more and more.

**Brax's POV:**

I knew she wanted me just as much as I want her. After months of tension between us I was finally able to have her. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me. I reluctantly break the kiss _"Bedroom?"_ I ask, panting, wanting more of her. _"Through the hall, second on the left."_ She points the way as she kisses my neck. She kicks off her shoes and socks, as do I and she starts to unbutton my shirt as fast as she can. She pulls it as far open as she can, while I'm holding her, kissing and licking my chest and biting my collar bone, only stopping to pull her own top off. Straight away I suck her breast in to my mouth as we stumble our way in to her bedroom, I kick the door closed once we're in and put her down as she rips the shirt completely off me, kissing my chest and holding my waist close to her, pressing up against me. Her hand finds my bulging cock through my shorts and she starts to rub me as I kiss her again. I push her backwards and she lands on her bed, I practically dive on her and shove my tongue back in her mouth, not wanting to be apart from her.

I kiss and lick my way down her body, paying special attention to her chest before sitting up to remove her shorts. I pull them straight down, taking her panties with them and throw them behind me as she lays in front of me completely naked and vulnerable. Fuck she is so beautiful. I push her further up the bed so I can lay down as I head straight for her pussy. She tastes amazing, my tongue runs up and down her pink folds eagerly. Shaking my head from side to side I hungrily try and devour as much of her as I can, her hands pushing my head down harder against her, making me grunt as I continue. Sucking on her swollen bud, I can't get over the sounds coming out of her mouth. I'm loving this side of Charlie, the side that let's go and is not always tryin' to be a copper. _"Yes, keep doing that, ohhh"_ she instructs as I lightly flick my tongue, speedily over her clit. She's dripping wet and I can't get enough of her.

"_Stand up"_ I hear her say. I follow her instructions as she sits up and start to undo my fly, pulling my shorts off hurriedly, closely followed by my boxers. She leans back down on the bed, watching me, she's nervous. I lean forward and cup her face, kissing her gently. It's then I realise I have stronger feelings for her then I thought. Fuck.

**Charlie's POV:**

It's like he knows how nervous I am. His kiss is gentle and sweet …reassuring. I sit back up and push him backwards so he's standing, then wrap my fingers around his huge length. There is no way in hell THAT is going to fit inside me, I think to myself. I begin to stroke his long cock, my fingers struggling to fit around it. I suck on his head gently and wet it a little, using my hand to work it down the rest of his length. As if he can read my mind he leans down, stroking my hair _"I'll be gentle"_ he says before kissing me gently and laying me down on the bed. My tongue move against his, heat building between the two of us before he pulls back and looks at me, hovering above me. I can feel him at my entrance, teasing me and making me want him more. _"Are you ok?"_ he asks gently. I nod, leaning up to kiss him.

I gasp when he enters me and he stills immediately. _"It's ok, I'm ok"_ I reassure him after a moment. He presses against me, pushing in deeper. I wrap my legs around him, the initial pain from his size gone, and desire taking over. He starts moving faster, both of us moaning in pleasure. Being with him is better then I ever could have imagined.

**Brax's POV:**

She is so fucking tight. The feeling of being inside her is incredible and the last few months of sexual tension between us erupts as we start to fuck each other wildly. I pick up the pace as she holds on to me tightly, my name escapes her mouth as I slam in to her and I've never heard anything so sexy. She is so fucking sexy; I need to see more of her. After a while, I stop and pull out, rolling on to my back. _"Ride me"_ I say, pulling her so she straddles me. With her hands on my chest to support her she slowly glides down on my cock until I'm completely filling her. She sees me staring at her and strokes the side of my face as she begins to ride me. I plant my feet on the bed, knees up, and beginning thrusting up inside her using my hips. I thrust up as she slams down _"Fuck, Charlie!"_ I breathe out as she leans down to kiss me. Her tongue sneaks straight in to my mouth as her hand grips the back of my head. She moans in to my mouth as our thrusts get harder, she breaks away only to cry out _"Oh my God, Brax!"_ I lay my legs down as we entwine our hands, she rolls her hips backwards and forwards on me, talking in as much of me as she can before she starts bouncing up and down on top of me again. She lets go of my hands to lean on my chest, steadying herself as she rides me faster. _"Fuck. I've wanted this for so long"_ I admit, leaning up and grabbing the back of her head _"God, yes! me too!"_ she breathes heavily, before kissing me back, hard.

**Charlie's POV:**

With one swift movement, Brax has me on my back, legs in the air and head hanging off the bed as he slams in to me. This angle is just too much and I scream out for more _"Oh, God, YES!"_ He sucks on my breasts as he continues jack hammering in to me, my thighs tight around his waist. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow but right now I don't fucking care, it feels amazing. _"I'm gonna come, Ohh, Ohh I'm gonna come"_ I scream, as he continues feverishly thrusting inside me. He kisses me as I experience the best orgasm I have ever had, gripping on to his back tightly as I ride out the wave of pleasure. After a few more minutes he stops kissing me and pulls out, kneeling over me as he begins stroking himself furiously. He breathes heavily as he approaches his own orgasm _"Oh, Fuuuck"_ he moans as he releases his load on to my stomach. We stay there, breathing heavy for a minute, before I mumble something about needing a shower. He kisses me and I head to the bathroom, leaving him sprawled out naked on my bed, completely satisfied.

As the water cascades down my body my mind was reeling. I, a small town Police Sergeant, had just had sex with Darryl Braxton, leader of the notorious 'River Boys'. I had compromised myself in the worst possible way, when I knew it was wrong. What was I supposed to do now? I thought to myself, closing my eyes to think of an answer.

But there was only one thing I could focus on. The only thing I could see was his lips pressing against my neck, his gentle blue/green eyes staring at me as he cupped my face and his smile as I rode him during our throes of passion.

If it's wrong, I can't help but think it's the best kind of wrong, and it's in that moment, that I realise I'm in way over my head.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you are all enjoying these, this is what I would love to keep doing, so if you have a favourite chax scene you would like me to extend on, please review and tell me which one!**

**I have started a new multi chapter fic which I will post this weekend, it begins where the finale left off (minus Charlie dying of course) …I also plan on posting the next chapter of Feels So Right, tomorrow. So stay tuned! x**


End file.
